Minerva Anderling
Uiterlijk Deze oudere heks draagt haar zwarte haar in een knotje en heeft een vierkant brilletje op haar neus. Ze is lang en mager en draagt altijd dezelfde smaragdgroene mantel, maar is ook gek op schotse ruit. Zo heeft ze bijvoorbeeld een Schots geruite ochtendjas. Ze heeft een streng gezicht en Harry besefte gelijk de eerste keer dat hij haar zag, dat je haar beter te vriend kan houden. Als ze erg boos is, worden haar lippen wit en dun en spreekt ze met een koude, furieuze stem. Ze kan mensen aanstaren als een woedende arend. Algemeen Ze geeft les in Gedaanteverwisselingen en is Afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor. Zonder moeite kan zij een klas stil krijgen. Ze ziet onheil eerder aankomen dan wie dan ook, maar van binnen is ze een erg warme vrouw. Zo heeft ze gezorgd dat Harry in het Zwerkbalteam kwam, en kocht ze ook zijn Nimbus 2000. Ze is jarig op 4 oktober. In Harry's schoolperiode is Minerva Anderling rond de 70 jaar oud. Verleden en familie Minerva Anderling was het eerste kind en de enige dochter, van een Schotse Presbyteriaanse minister en een heks die haar opleiding op Zweinstein heeft gevolgd. Ze groeide op in de hooglanden van Schotland in het begin van de twintigste eeuw en werd zich er geleidelijk aan van bewust dat er iets vreemds was aan zowel haar eigen vaardigheden als aan haar ouders hun huwelijk. Minerva's vader, de Overste Robert Anderling, werd geboeid door de hooghartige Isobel Ross, die in hetzelfde dorp woonde. Net als zijn buren, geloofde Robert dat Isobel naar een speciale kostschool voor dames ging in Engeland. Eigenlijk, in de periodes dat Isobel haar huis maandenlang verliet, ging ze naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.thumb Op haar hoede voor de mening van haar ouders (een tovenaar en een heks) over een relatie tussen haar en de serieuze jonge Dreuzel, hield Isobel hun groeiende relatie voor hen verborgen. Tegen de tijd achttien jaar oud was, was ze verliefd geworden op Robert. Helaas had ze nog niet de moed gevonden om hem te vertellen wat ze was. Het koppel liep weg, tot woede van de ouders van allebei. Nu vervreemd van haar familie, kon Isobel haarzelf er niet toe brengen de gelukzaligheid van haar huwelijk te verdoezelen door haar gloednieuwe echtgenoot te vertellen dat ze als beste van haar klas was geslaagd voor Bezweringen, of dat ze aanvoerder was geweest van het Zwerkbalteam van haar afdeling. Isobel en Robert verhuisden naar een herenhuis in de buitenwijken van Caithness, waar de mooie Isobel een verrassend talent bewees te hebben om zoveel mogelijk uit het krappe salaris van haar man te halen, die inmiddels pastoor was geworden. De geboorte van hun eerste kind, Minerva Anderling, bracht zowel vreugde als verdriet met zich mee. Aangezien ze haar familie en de magische gemeenschap miste, die ze beiden had opgegeven voor haar liefde, stond Isobel erop haar nieuwe dochter te vernoemen naar haar oma, een ontzettend getalenteerde heks. De ongewone naam deed vele wenkbrauwen fronsen in de buurt waar ze woonde en Robert Anderling vond het moeilijk om de keuze van zijn vrouw te verantwoorden tegenover zijn parochianen. Daarnaast was hij ongerust over het humeur van zijn vrouw. Vrienden verzekerden hem dat vrouwen na een bevalling altijd emtioneel waren en dat Isobel snel weer zichzelf zou zijn. In tegenstelling hiertoe, trok Isobel zich steeds meer terug. Soms sloot ze zichzelf zelfs dagen achter elkaar op, samen met Minerva. Isobel vertelde haar dochter later dat dat was omdat ze kleine, maar toch onmiskenbare bewijzen van magie vertoonde: Speelgoed verdween ineens van de hoge planken, om in haar commode te verschijnen, de kat deed precies wat ze wilde terwijl ze nog niet eens kon praten en de doedelzak van haar vader speelde ineens uit zichzelf in kamers waar op dat moment niemand was; iets was Minerva aan het giechelen bracht. Isobel zat in een positie tussen trots en angst. Ze wist dat ze Robert de waarheid moest vertellen voordat hij iets ontdekte wat hem van streek zou maken. Uiteindelijk, naar aanleiding van Roberts geduldige gevraag, barstte Isobel in tranen uit, pakte haar toverstok uit de gesloten kist onder haar bed en toonde hem wat ze was. Hoewel Minerva Anderling te jong was om zich die nacht te herinneren, liet de nasleep ervan haar achter met de bittere wetenschap over de complicaties van het opgroeien met magie in een wereld van Dreuzels. Hoewel Robert Anderling nog steeds even veel van zijn vrouw hield na deze ontdekking, was hij serieus geschokt door haar onthulling en door het feit dat ze zo lang zo'n groot geheim voor hem had bewaard. Daar kwam nog eens bij dat juist hij, die zichzelf prees om zijn openheid en eerlijkheid, ineens in een leven vol geheimhoudingen werd getrokken; iets dat tegen zijn natuur indruiste. Isobel legde tussen haar gesnik door, uit dat zij en haar dochter gebonden waren aan het Internationale Statuut van de Geheimhouding en dat ze de waarheid over zichzelf moesten verhullen, of het Ministerie van Toverkunst tegen zich zouden krijgen. Robert kwijnde ook weg bij de gedachte hoe de lokale bevolking - over het algemeen vrij conventioneel ingesteld - zou reageren op het feit dat ze een heks in hun midden hadden, die ook nog eens de vrouw van de pastoor was. De liefde ging voort, maar het vertrouwen tussen haar ouders was gebroken en Minerva, een slim en waarnemend kind, zag dit met droefheid aan. Nog twee kinderen, beiden zoons, werden in het gezin Anderling geboren en beiden vertoonden magische krachten. Minerva hielp haar moeder om aan Malcolm en Robert Junior uit te leggen dat ze niet met hun magie te koop moesten lopen en ze hielp haar moeder om alle ongelukjes en beschamende momenten tegenover haar vader te verhullen, die magie soms met zich meebracht. Minerva was erg close met haar Dreuzelvader, op wie ze kwa temperament meer leek dan op haar moeder. Het deed haar zeer om te zien hoe hij worstelde met de vreemde situatie van het gezin. Ze voelde ook hoe moeilijk het was voor haar moeder, om in het Dreuzeldorp te passen, en hoe ze de vrijheid miste van de magische wereld en het kunnen uitoefenen van haar talenten. Minerva is nooit vergeten hoe haar moeder huilde toen zij haar brief van Zweinstein kreeg op haar elfde verjaardag. Ze wist dat Isobel zowel snikte uit trots, als uit benijding. Haar schooltijd op Zweinstein Zoals vaker het geval is bij leerlingen die uit een gezin komen waarbij de magische identiteit een probleem volgde, was Zweinstein voor Minerva een plaats van overheerlijke vrijheid. Al op haar eerste avond, trok Minerva op opvallende wijze de aandacht toen ze een geval van Hoedstilde bleek te zijn. Na vijf en een halve minuut van twijfel tussen Ravenklauw en Griffoendor, plaatste de Sorteerhoed haar in Griffoendor. In latere jaren maakte Minerva hier nog vaak grapjes over met haar collega Filius Banning, die precies dezelfde situatie had meegemaakt, maar waarbij de Sorteerhoed uiteindelijk voor Ravenklauw koos. De twee afdelingshoofden hadden er plezier in om te denken dat ze van positie hadden kunnen verwisselen, als dat cruciale moment in hun jeugd anders was verlopen. Minerva werd al snel bekend als de beste leerling van haar jaar, met een uitzonderlijk talent voor transfiguratie. Terwijl ze haar schoolperiode doorliep, liet ze ziet dat ze zowel haar moeders talent als haar vaders ijzeren morele gevoel had geërfd. Minerva's schooltijd liep twee jaar samen met die van Pomona Stronk en de dames hadden samen een hele goede relatie, zowel toen als in hun latere carrièrejaren. Aan het eind van haar opleiding op Zweinstein, had Minerva Anderling al een indrukwekkend cv opgebouwd: Topcijfers voor haar SLIJMBALlen en PUISTen, Klassenoudste, Hoofdmonitor en winnares van de Meest Veelbelovende Nieuwkomersprijs van Hedendaagse Gedaanteverwisselingen. Onder begeleiding van haar inspirerende leraar Gedaanteverwisselingen, Albus Perkamentus, is het haar gelukt om een Faunaat te worden; haar dierenvorm met bijpassende opvallende kenmerken, werden netjes vastgelegd door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Verder was Minerva, net als haar moeder, een getalenteerd Zwerkbalspeelster, hoewel een lelijke val in haar laatste jaar (tijdens de Bekerwedstrijd tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich), haar achterliet met een hersenschudding, verscheidene gebroken ribben en een levenslang verlangen op Zwadderich kapotgeslagen te zien worden op het Zwerkbalveld. Hoewel ze Zwerkbal na haar schooltijd opgaf, bleef de competitieve professor Anderling later nauw betrokken met het Zwerkbalteam van haar afdeling en hield ze oog voor het vinden van Zwerkbaltalent. Na haar schooltijd thumb Na haar afstuderen op Zweinstein, keerde Minerva terug naar haar ouderlijk huis om een laatste zomer met haar familie door te brengen, voordat ze naar Londen zou gaan, waar ze een baan aangeboden had gekregen bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst (Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving). Deze maanden bleken een paar van de moeilijkste te zijn in Minerva's leven omdat ze toen, achttien jaar oud, precies haar moeder achterna ging en tot over haar oren verliefd werd op een Dreuzeljongen. Het was de eerste en enige keer in Minerva Anderlings leven, waarvan je zou kunnen zeggen dat ze haar hoofd verloor. Dougal McGregor was de knappe, slimme en grappige zoon van een lokale boer. Hoewel ze minder knap was dan haar moeder Isobel, was Minerva slim en geestig. Dougal en Minerva deelden een gevoel voor humor, discussieerden soms vurig en vermoedden mysterieuze dieptes in elkaar. Voordat ze het wisten, was Dougal voor Minerva geknield in een weiland om haar ten huwelijk te vragen, en had Minerva "ja" gezegd. Ze keerde terug naar huis met de intentie om haar ouders te vertellen van haar verloving, maar bleek dit niet te kunnen. De hele nacht lag ze wakker, denkend aan haar toekomst. Dougal wist niet wat ze echt was, net als dat haar vader dat niet van haar moeder wist voordat ze gingen trouwen. Minerva had van dichtbij meegemaakt wat voor huwelijk ze misschien zou krijgen als ze met Dougal zou trouwen. Het zou het einde betekenen van al haar ambities; het betekende dat haar toverstok werd opgeborgen, haar kinderen moesten liegen, misschien zelfs tegen hun eigen vader. Ze hield zichzelf ook niet voor dat Dougal haar zou vergezellen naar Londen, terwijl zij elke dag naar haar werk op het Ministerie zou gaan. Hij keek er juist naar uit om zijn vader boerderij over nemen. De volgende ochtend sloop Minerva in alle stilte het huis uit om Douglas te vertellen dat ze van gedachten was veranderd en niet met hem zou trouwen. Met in gedachte het feit dat ze haar baan op het spel zetten als ze het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding zou breken door hem te vertellen wat ze was, kon ze hem geen goede verklaring geven voor haar keuze. Ze liet hem verwoest achter en vetrok drie dagen later naar Londen. Haar carrière op het Ministerie Hoewel haar gevoelens tegenover het Ministerie van Toverkunst ongetwijfeld beïnvloed waren door de emotionele crisis die ze net had doorgemaakt, had Minerva Anderling niet veel plezier van haar nieuwe huis en werkplek. Een aantal van haar collega's hadden een vooringenomenheid tegen Dreuzels ontwikkeld, waartegen Minerva zich, gezien haar liefde voor haar Dreuzelvader en voor Dougal McGregor, afzette. Ze was een zeer efficiënte en getalenteerde medewerkster en ze was gek op haar oudere baas, Elphinstone Urquart, maar toch was Minerva ongelukkig in Londen en ze miste Schotland. Uiteindelijk, na twee jaar op het Ministerie, kreeg ze een prestigieuze promotie aangeboden, maar sloeg ze die af. Ze stuurde een uil naar Zweinstein met de aanvraag of ze haar in overweging wilden nemen voor een baan als lerares. Al binnen een paar uur, keerde de uil terug met een aanbod in de afdeling Transfiguratie, onder het afdelingshoofd Albus Perkamentus. Vriendschap met Albus Perkamentus ]] De school was blij met de terugkeer van Minerva Anderling. Ze stortte zichzelf op haar werk en bewees een strenge maar inspirerende lerares te zijn. Als ze brieven van Dougal McGregor in een kist onder haar bed bewaarde, dan was dat (zo vertelde ze haarzelf ferm) beter dan haar toverstok daar opsluiten. Desalniettemin kwam het als een schok, toen ze van de vergeetachtige Isabol (middenin een gezellige brief over het lokale nieuws), hoorde dat Dougal was getrouwd met de dochter van een andere boer. Albus Perkamentus vond Minerva later die avond huilend in haar klaslokaal en zij biechtte haar hele liefdesverhaal aan hem op. Albus bood zowel ontspanning als wijsheid en vertelde Minerva van zijn eigen familiegeschiedenis, die Minerva nog niet bekend was. De vertrouwenszaken die die nacht werden uitgewisseld tussen twee intens gereserveerde persoonlijkheden, vormden de basis van een eeuwigdurend wederzijds respect en vriendschap. Zweinstein Naast haar functie als afdelingshoofd, is zij ook plaatsvervangend Schoolhoofd op Zweinstein. Ze geeft hier al ongeveer 40 jaar les. Haar karakter valt het best te omschrijven als slim en streng, maar rechtvaardig. Samen met professor Banning versiert zij de Grote Zaal rond Kersttijd. In Zweinstein is er een magische veer die de geboorte van een tovenaar ontdekt, en zijn of haar naam opschrijft in een groot boek van perkament. Elk jaar checkt professor Anderling dat boek, en stuurt uilen naar iedereen die 11 wordt. Ook leest ze ieder jaar de nieuwe eerstejaars op van een rol perkament tijdens de Indelingsceremonie. Eigenschappen Ze was erbij op de avond dat Harry bij de Duffelingen werd achtergelaten. Minerva Anderling is lid van de Orde van de Feniks. Anderling is ook faunaat. Het dier waar ze in verandert is een gestreepte, cyperse kat met markeringen rond de ogen die overeenstemmen met de bril die ze draagt. De gewonnen Zwerkbalcup staat op haar kamer. Ze heeft er veel voor over om de cup te hebben en geeft de leerlingen van Griffoendor zelfs minder huiswerk op om te kunnen trainen voor de wedstrijden. Anderling in de boeken Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen In Harry's eerste jaar, drinkt Hagrid met de Kerstmaaltijd heel veel wijn en wordt steeds roder, waarna hij professor Anderling op haar wang kust, die giechelt en bloost. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker Tijdens het kerstbal van 1994 droeg ze een galagewaad met een rode Schotse ruit en ze had een nogal lelijke krans van distels om haar hoed. Harry had haar nog nooit zo boos gezien als de keer dat ze ruzie had met Droebel over een Dementor. Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks In het vijfde boek, krijgt ze 4 Lamstralen recht in haar borst. Dit is zelfs teveel voor Madame Plijster om te genezen, dus wordt ze naar St. Holisto gebracht. Aan het eind van het schooljaar, is ze wel weer terug op Zweintein, zij het nog wat verzwakt. Harry Potter en de Halfbloedprins Na de dood van Perkamentus, vertelt Anderling dat ze er niet van is overtuigd dat het volgende jaar, de school open moet gaan. Stronk weet zeker dat de school open moet blijven, dat zou Perkamentus volgens haar gewild hebben. Slakhoorn denkt dat veel ouders hun kind niet meer naar Zweinstein zullen laten gaan. Volgens Banning moet het schoolbestuur geraadpleegd worden. Hagrid zegt dat hij sowieso op school zal blijven, omdat het zijn thuis is, hoewel het nooit hetzelfde zal worden zonder Perkamentus. Uiteindelijk besluit Anderling dat het schoolbestuur de uiteindelijke beslissing mag nemen. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Slag om Zweinstein thumb|228px|Anderling laat standbeelden ontwaken Wanneer Harry in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw is om het beeld van Rowena Ravenklauw met het diadeem te bekijken, wordt hij betrapt door Alecto, die met het Duistere Teken, Voldemort oproept. Daarna wordt Alecto door Loena, onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, Verlamd. Haar broer Amycus hoort de knal en probeert de leerlingenkamer binnen te komen, maar hij weet de vraag niet te beantwoorden die hem toegang moet geven en wordt gek van woede. Ook professor Anderling komt op het kabaal af en zij gaat met Amycus mee naar binnen. Als Amycus alleen zijn zus Verlamd ziet liggen, terwijl Voldemort al is opgeroepen en hij het idee oppert om de leerlingen van Zweinstein de schuld te geven, deelt Minerva Anderling hem mee dat ze dat niet toestaat. Op die woorden spuugt Amycus haar in het gezicht, wat zo'n woede opwekt bij Harry dat hij de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van zich af gooit en de Cruciatusvloek op Amycus gebruikt. Wanneer Amycus weer bij komt, krijgt hij er nog een Imperiusvloek van Anderling achteraan. Zij laat hem zijn eigen toverstok en die van zijn zus inleveren en daarna laat ze hem naast zijn zus liggen. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok, verschijnt er een zilverkleurig touw dat de twee vastbindt. Als Harry min of meer aan professor Anderling uitlegt wat hij op Zweinstein komt doen, worden de leerlingen op advies van Anderling uit de school geëvacueerd via de geheime gang tussen de Kamer van Hoge Nood en de Zwijnskop. Net wanneer ze met Harry en Loena op weg is om de andere afdelingshoofden in te lichten, wordt ze aangehouden door Sneep. Een kort gevecht volgt, en wanneer de andere afdelingshoofden ook in de buurt zijn en ze zich allemaal tegen Sneep richten, neemt Sneep de benen. Hij rent een klaslokaal in, springt uit het raam en verandert in een grote, vleermuisachtige gedaante, waarna hij richting de muur om het schoolterrein vliegt. Bestand:Tumblr_lodyp45a2F1qd8c06o1_500.gif Anderling licht de andere afdelingshoofden in, waarna ze hun afdelingen gaan verzamelen voor de evacuatie. Meerderjarige leerlingen mogen zelf kiezen om ze willen blijven om de school te verdedigen, of niet. Met de spreuk Piertotum Locomotor laat professor Anderling de beelden en harnassen op Zweinstein tot leven komen om ze te laten helpen met de verdediging tegen de aanval van Voldemort op de school. thumb|Anderling huilt als ze ziet dat Harry "dood" is De professoren Banning, Stronk en Anderling brengen groepjes strijders naar de drie hoogste torens - die van Ravenklauw en Griffoendor en de Astronomietoren. Daar hebben ze een goed overzicht en een uitstekende positie om spreuken af te vuren. Minerva McGonnagall Minerva is de Latijnse naam voor Athena, de godin van de wijsheid en van de overwogen oorlogvoering, beschermster van kunsten, wetenschappen en handwerken. Zij is de dochter van Zeus, geboren uit zijn hoofd, dat hij door Hephaestus had laten opensplijten. Zij hielp de Grieken in de strijd tegen Troje en is overal te vinden waar moeilijke opdrachten te vervullen zijn. In ‘McGonnagall’ kun je twee woorden vinden. ‘Gone’ en ‘all’. Samen zou het iets kunnen betekenen als ‘alles is verdwenen’ wat op het vak transfiguratie kan slaan. Iets verdwijnt helemaal en verandert in iets anders. Foto's van Minerva Anderling 525px-Transfiguration homework.jpg 522px-MCgeegeeHP1.png 491px-Dumbledore15.jpg 313px-Mcgonagall.png 200px-Minerva cs.jpg -Minerva and Molly Battle og Hogwart.jpg Leejordanquid.PNG Minerva Anderling huile.jpg Pomona with Minerva.jpg ProfessorMcGonagall.jpg Tumblr lodyp45a2F1qd8c06o1 500.gif 615px-Professor Trelawney and McGonagall closeup.jpg 596px-Disloyalty Minerva Dolores.jpg 522px-MCgeegeeHP1.png 521px-YuleBallDance.jpg 521px-Minervadrawingwand.jpg 519px-Necklace.jpg 461px-Combatent.jpg 175px-Minwad.jpg 159px-MCGonagall.jpg Sternfacemcg.png McGeeePotter.png Verschijning *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film) *De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Gebruikers van de onvergeefelijke vloeken Categorie:Geboren in 1935 Categorie:Slag bij de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving personeel Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Anderling familie Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Leraren Categorie:Schotse personen Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1947 Categorie:St. Holisto's patiënten